


Hiatus

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A Drabble about what happened in the hiatus between Seasons 3 and 4.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Hiatus

“It’s Hamlet. Stratford. The RSC. I’m fucking going. You would”

“I didn’t when....”

“Hedda - off-off-off Broadway? No, sure you didn’t”

“So that’s it? No more...”

“There’s a plan. Leif’s taking over”

“20 times a Trek red shirt Leif? He’s 2inches taller and 30lbs heavier......”

“Listen. We’ll leak that I’ve had back surgery. Tweak his personality. Change his clothes. Long hair and a tache. You stay exactly the same. Voila”

“Fans won’t be fooled”

“You’re kidding me! It’ll keep them happy for years. What happened to him? Did he come out? Nervous breakdown? Back brace? Steroids? Trust me, It’ll be fantastic”


End file.
